<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt 11 - Bad Dreams by Goddess47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950606">Prompt 11 - Bad Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47'>Goddess47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt 11 - Bad Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter poked Stiles and moved back. He had learned that Stiles would come up swinging when startled.</p>
<p>"Wha?" Stiles mumbled.</p>
<p>"You had a bad dream, sweetheart," Peter said softly.</p>
<p>"Mrrmmpph," Stiles muttered.</p>
<p>"Can I get closer?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Ya..." </p>
<p>Peter moved next to Stiles, pulling them together. </p>
<p>"Thnks."</p>
<p>Peter dropped a soft kiss on the top of Stiles' head. "Breathe for me. In for three. Out. In for three. Out." Peter coaxed Stiles into smoothing out his breathing.</p>
<p>"You're doing good," Peter whispered. "I'll be here. It's safe to sleep now."</p>
<p>Stiles fell back asleep as Peter watched over him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>